Daily Mail
|owners = Daily Mail and General Trust |political = Conservative |publisher = DMG Media |editor = Paul Dacre |circulation = 1,491,264 |circulation_date = December 2016 |circulation_ref = |language = English |headquarters = Northcliffe House, 2 Derry Street, London W8 5TT |ISSN = 0307-7578 |oclc = 16310567 |website = }} The Daily Mail is a British daily middle-marketJohn Pilger [https://books.google.com/books?id=8v1TmtI6m5YC&pg=PA440 Hidden Agendas] , London: Vintage, 1998, p. 440Peter Wilby "Paul Dacre of the Daily Mail: The man who hates liberal Britain " , New Statesman, 19 December 2013 (online version: 2 January 2014) tabloid newspaper owned by the Daily Mail and General Trust and published in London. First published in 1896 by Alfred Harmsworth, 1st Viscount Northcliffe, and his brother Harold Harmsworth, 1st Viscount Rothermere, it is the United Kingdom's second biggest-selling daily newspaper after The Sun. Its sister paper The Mail on Sunday was launched in 1982. Scottish and Irish editions of the daily paper were launched in 1947 and 2006 respectively. The Daily Mail was Britain's first daily newspaper aimed at the newly literate "lower-middle class market resulting from mass education, combining a low retail price with plenty of competitions, prizes and promotional gimmicks", and was the first British paper to sell a million copies a day. Jonathan Harmsworth, 4th Viscount Rothermere, a great-grandson of the one of the co-founders, is the current chairman and controlling shareholder of the Daily Mail and General Trust, though day-to-day editorial decisions for the newspaper are usually made by a team around the editor, Paul Dacre. It was aimed at both men and women from the outset, was the first to provide features especially for women,Newsmen speak: journalists on their craft Edmo nd D. Coblentz, University of California Press, 1954 p. 88 and in the second half of 2013 had a 54.77% female readership, the only British newspaper whose female readers constitute more than 50% of its demographic. A survey in 2014 found the average age of its reader was 58, and it had the lowest demographic for 15-44 year olds among the major British dailies. It had an average daily circulation of 1,510,824 copies in November 2016. Between July and December 2013 it had an average daily readership of approximately 3.951 million, of whom approximately 2.503 million were in the ABC1 demographic and 1.448 million in the C2DE demographic. Its website has more than 100 million unique visitors per month. The Daily Mail has been accused of racism, and printing sensationalist and inaccurate scare stories of science and medical research. Overview The Mail was originally a broadsheet but switched to a compact format on 3 May 1971, the 75th anniversary of its founding. On this date it also absorbed the Daily Sketch, which had been published as a tabloid by the same company. The publisher of the Mail, the Daily Mail and General Trust, is currently a FTSE 250 company. The paper has a circulation of around two million, which is the fourth largest circulation of any English-language daily newspaper in the world. Circulation figures according to the Audit Bureau of Circulations in March 2014 show gross daily sales of 1,708,006 for the Daily Mail. According to a December 2004 survey, 53% of Daily Mail readers voted for the Conservative Party, compared to 21% for Labour and 17% for the Liberal Democrats. The main concern of Viscount Rothermere, the current chairman and main shareholder, is that the circulation be maintained. He testified before a House of Lords select committee that "we need to allow editors the freedom to edit", and therefore the newspaper's editor was free to decide editorial policy, including its political allegiance. The Mail has been edited by Paul Dacre since 1992. History Early history attacks during the First World War]] The Daily Mail, devised by Alfred Harmsworth (later Lord Northcliffe) and his brother Harold (later Lord Rothermere), was first published on 4 May 1896. It was an immediate success. It cost a halfpenny at a time when other London dailies cost one penny, and was more populist in tone and more concise in its coverage than its rivals. The planned issue was 100,000 copies but the print run on the first day was 397,215 and additional printing facilities had to be acquired to sustain a circulation which rose to 500,000 in 1899. Lord Salisbury, 19th-century Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, dismissed the Daily Mail as "a newspaper produced by office boys for office boys." By 1902, at the end of the Boer Wars, the circulation was over a million, making it the largest in the world. With Harold running the business side of the operation and Alfred as Editor, the Mail from the start adopted an imperialist political stance, taking a patriotic line in the Second Boer War, leading to claims that it was not reporting the issues of the day objectively.Gardiner, The Times, The Atlantic Monthly, January 1917 page 113 From the beginning, the Mail also set out to entertain its readers with human interest stories, serials, features and competitions (which were also the main means by which the Harmsworths promoted the paper). In 1900 the Daily Mail began printing simultaneously in both Manchester and London, the first national newspaper to do so (in 1899, the Daily Mail had organised special trains to bring the London-printed papers north). The same production method was adopted in 1909 by the Daily Sketch, in 1927 by the Daily Express and eventually by virtually all the other national newspapers. Printing of the Scottish Daily Mail was switched from Edinburgh to the Deansgate plant in Manchester in 1968 and, for a while, The People was also printed on the Mail presses in Deansgate. In 1987, printing at Deansgate ended and the northern editions were thereafter printed at other Associated Newspapers plants. In 1906 the paper offered £1,000 for the first flight across the English Channel and £10,000 for the first flight from London to Manchester. Punch magazine thought the idea preposterous and offered £10,000 for the first flight to Mars, but by 1910 both the Mail s prizes had been won. (For full list see ''Daily Mail'' aviation prizes.) Before the outbreak of World War I, the paper was accused of warmongering when it reported that Germany was planning to crush the British Empire. When war began, Northcliffe's call for conscription was seen by some as controversial, although he was vindicated when conscription was introduced in 1916.New York Times Current History 1917, New York Times Company, 1917 p. 211 On 21 May 1915 Northcliffe criticised Lord Kitchener, the Secretary of State for War, regarding weapons and munitions. Kitchener was considered by some to be a national hero. The paper's circulation dropped from 1,386,000 to 238,000. Fifteen hundred members of the London Stock Exchange burned unsold copies and called for a boycott of the Harmsworth Press. Prime Minister H. H. Asquith accused the paper of being disloyal to the country. When Kitchener died, the Mail reported it as a great stroke of luck for the British Empire . The paper was critical of Asquith's conduct of the war, and he resigned on 5 December 1916. His successor David Lloyd George asked Northcliffe to be in his cabinet, hoping it would prevent him from criticising the government. Northcliffe declined. Inter-war period Before 1930 As Lord Northcliffe aged, his grip on the paper slackened and there were periods when he was not involved. But light-hearted stunts enlivened him, such as the 'Hat campaign' in the winter of 1920. This was a contest with a prize of £100 for a new design of hat — a subject in which Northcliffe took a particular interest. There were 40,000 entries and the winner was a cross between a top hat and a bowler christened the Daily Mail Sandringham Hat. The paper subsequently promoted the wearing of it but without much success. In 1922, when Lord Northcliffe died, Lord Rothermere took full control of the paper. In 1919 Alcock and Brown made the first flight across the Atlantic, winning a prize of £10,000 from the Daily Mail. In 1930 the Mail made a great story of another aviation stunt, awarding another prize of £10,000 to Amy Johnson for making the first solo flight from England to Australia. The Daily Mail had begun the Ideal Home Exhibition in 1908. At first, Northcliffe had disdained this as a publicity stunt to sell advertising and he refused to attend. But his wife exerted pressure upon him and he changed his view, becoming more supportive. By 1922 the editorial side of the paper was fully engaged in promoting the benefits of modern appliances and technology to free its female readers from the drudgery of housework. The Mail maintained the event until selling it to Media 10 in 2009. On 25 October 1924 the Daily Mail published the forged Zinoviev letter, which indicated that British Communists were planning violent revolution. This was thought by some a significant factor in the defeat of Ramsay MacDonald's Labour Party in the 1924 general election, held four days later. From 1923 Lord Rothermere and the Daily Mail formed an alliance with the other great press baron, Lord Beaverbrook. Their opponent was the Conservative Party politician and leader Stanley Baldwin. By 1929 George Ward Price was writing in the Mail that Baldwin should be deposed and Beaverbrook elected as leader. In early 1930 the two Lords launched the United Empire Party which the Daily Mail supported enthusiastically. The rise of the new party dominated the newspaper and, even though Beaverbrook soon withdrew, Rothermere continued to campaign. Vice Admiral Ernest Augustus Taylor fought the first by-election for the United Empire Party in October, defeating the official Conservative candidate by 941 votes. Baldwin's position was now in doubt, but in 1931 Duff Cooper won the key by-election at St George's, Westminster, beating the United Empire Party candidate, Sir Ernest Petter, supported by Rothermere, and this broke the political power of the press barons. In 1927, the celebrated picture of the year Morning by Dod Procter was bought by the Daily Mail for the Tate Gallery. Support of fascism Lord Rothermere was a friend of Benito Mussolini and Adolf Hitler, and directed the Mail's editorial stance towards them in the early 1930s. Rothermere's 1933 leader "Youth Triumphant" praised the new Nazi regime's accomplishments, and was subsequently used as propaganda by them. In it, Rothermere predicted that "The minor misdeeds of individual Nazis would be submerged by the immense benefits the new regime is already bestowing upon Germany". Journalist John Simpson, in a book on journalism, suggested that Rothermere was referring to the violence against Jews and Communists rather than the detention of political prisoners. Rothermere and the Mail were also editorially sympathetic to Oswald Mosley and the British Union of Fascists. Rothermere wrote an article titled "Hurrah for the Blackshirts" in January 1934, praising Mosley for his "sound, commonsense, Conservative doctrine", and pointing out that: "Young men may join the British Union of Fascists by writing to the Headquarters, King's Road, Chelsea, London, S.W." The Spectator condemned Rothermere's article commenting that, "... the Blackshirts, like the Daily Mail, appeal to people unaccustomed to thinking. The average Daily Mail reader is a potential Blackshirt ready made. When Lord Rothermere tells his clientele to go and join the Fascists some of them pretty certainly will." The paper's support ended after violence at a BUF rally in Kensington Olympia in June 1934. Mosley and many others thought Rothermere had responded to pressure from Jewish businessmen who it was believed had threatened to stop advertising in the paper if it continued to back an anti-Semitic party. The paper nonetheless continued to oppose the arrival of Jewish refugees escaping Germany, describing their arrival as "a problem to which the Daily Mail has repeatedly pointed." Post-war history On 5 May 1946 the Daily Mail celebrated its Golden Jubilee. Winston Churchill was the chief guest at the banquet and toasted it with a speech: That era also featured a smaller Daily Mail, as while the Mail of 1896 was eight pages, the Mail of 1946 was four pages. The Daily Mail was transformed by its editor during the 1970s and 1980s, David English. He had been editor of the Daily Sketch from 1969 to 1971, when it closed. Part of the same group from 1953, the Sketch was absorbed by its sister title, and English became editor of the Mail, a post in which he remained for more than 20 years. English transformed it from a struggling newspaper selling half as many copies as its mid-market rival, the Daily Express, to a formidable publication, whose circulation rose to surpass that of the Express by the mid-1980s. English was knighted in 1982. The paper enjoyed a period of journalistic success in the 1980s, employing some of the most inventive writers in old Fleet Street including the gossip columnist Nigel Dempster, Lynda Lee-Potter and sportswriter Ian Wooldridge (who unlike some of his colleagues—the paper generally did not support sporting boycotts of white-minority-ruled South Africa—strongly opposed apartheid). In 1982 a Sunday title, the Mail on Sunday, was launched (the Scottish Sunday Mail, now owned by the Mirror Group, was founded in 1919 by the first Lord Rothermere, but later sold.)Griffiths Encyclopedia of the British Press, p. 545 Sir David English became editor-in-chief and chairman of Associated Newspapers in 1992 after Rupert Murdoch had attempted to hire Evening Standard editor Paul Dacre as editor of The Times, The Evening Standard was then part of the same group, and Dacre was appointed to succeed English as a means of dealing with Murdoch's offer. Dacre remains the editor of the Daily Mail and subsequently became editor-in-chief of the group after English died. In late 2013 the paper moved its London printing operation from the city's Docklands area to a new £50 million plant in Thurrock, Essex. There are Scottish editions of both the Daily Mail and Mail on Sunday, with different articles and columnists. In August 2016 the Daily Mail began a partnership with The People's Daily, the official newspaper of the Chinese Communist Party. This includes publishing articles in the MailOnline produced by The People's Daily. The agreement has been suggested to give the paper an edge in publishing news stories sourced out of China, but also led to questions of censorship regarding politically sensitive topics. In November 2016 Lego ended a series of promotions in the paper which had run for years following campaigning from a group called 'Stop Funding Hate', who were unhappy with the Mail's coverage of migrant issues and the EU referendum. Scottish, Irish, Continental and Indian editions ''Scottish Daily Mail'' The Scottish Daily Mail was published as a separate title from Edinburgh starting in December 1946. The circulation was poor though, falling to below 100,000 and the operation was rebased to Manchester in December 1968. In 1995 the Scottish Daily Mail was relaunched, and is printed in Glasgow. With a circulation in December 2009 of 113,771, it has the third-highest daily newspaper sales in Scotland. ''Irish Daily Mail'' The Daily Mail officially entered the Irish market with the launch of a local version of the paper on 6 February 2006; free copies of the paper were distributed on that day in some locations to publicise the launch. Its masthead differed from that of UK versions by having a green rectangle with the word "IRISH", instead of the Royal Arms, but this was later changed, with "Irish Daily Mail" displayed instead. The Irish version includes stories of Irish interest alongside content from the UK version. According to the Audit Bureau of Circulations, the Irish edition had a circulation of 63,511 for July 2007, falling to an average of 49,090 for the second half of 2009. Since 24 September 2006 Ireland on Sunday, the Irish Sunday newspaper acquired by Associated in 2001, was replaced by an Irish edition of the Mail on Sunday (the Irish Mail on Sunday), to tie in with the weekday newspaper. ''Continental'' and Overseas Daily Mail Two foreign editions were begun in 1904 and 1905; the former titled the Overseas Daily Mail, covering the world, and the latter titled the Continental Daily Mail, covering Europe and North Africa. ''Mail Today'' The newspaper entered India on 16 November 2007 with the launch of Mail Today, a 48-page compact size newspaper printed in Delhi, Gurgaon and Noida with a print run of 110,000 copies. Based around a subscription model, the newspaper has the same fonts and feel as the Daily Mail and was set up with investment from Associated Newspapers and editorial assistance from the Daily Mail newsroom. Editorial stance The Mail has traditionally been a supporter of the Conservatives and has endorsed this party in all recent general elections. While the paper retained its support for the Conservative Party at the 2015 general election, the paper urged conservatively inclined voters to support UKIP in the constituencies of Heywood and Middleton, Dudley North and Great Grimsby where UKIP was the main challenger to the Labour Party.Urges conservatively inclined voters to support UKIP in Heywood and Middleton, Dudley North and Great Grimsby The paper is generally critical of the BBC, which it says is biased to the left.Douglas, Torin (18 June 2007). Does the BBC have a bias problem? . BBC News. The Mail has published pieces by Joanna Blythman opposing the growing of genetically modified crops in the United Kingdom. On international affairs, the Mail broke with the establishment media consensus over the 2008 South Ossetia war between Russia and Georgia. The Mail accused the British government of dragging Britain into an unnecessary confrontation with Russia and of hypocrisy regarding its protests over Russian recognition of Abkhazia and South Ossetia's independence, citing the British government's own recognition of Kosovo's independence from Russia's ally Serbia. Awards Received The Daily Mail has been awarded the National Newspaper of the Year in 1995, 1996, 1998, 2001, 2003, 2011, and 2016Press Awards 2011; Press Awards 2016. Society of Editors. Retrieved 9 February 2017 and 1 April 2017. by the British Press Awards. Daily Mail journalists have won a range of British Press Awards, including: * "Campaign of the Year" (Murder of Stephen Lawrence, 2012) * "Website of the Year" (Mail Online, 2012) * "News Team of the Year" (Daily Mail, 2012) * "Critic of the Year" (Quentin Letts, 2010) * "Political Journalist of the Year" (Quentin Letts, 2009) * "Specialist Journalist of the Year" (Stephen Wright, 2009) * "Showbiz Reporter of the Year" (Benn Todd, 2012) * "Feature Writer of the Year - Popular" (David Jones, 2012) * "Columnist of the Year - Popular" (Craig Brown, 2012) (Peter Oborne, 2016) * "Best of Humour" - (Craig Brown, 2012) * "Columnist - Popular" (Craig Brown, 2012) * "Sports Reporter of the Year" (Jeff Powell, 2005) * "Sports Photographer of the Year" (Mike Egerton, 2012; Andy Hooper, 2016, 2010, 2008) * "Cartoonist of the Year" (Stanley 'MAC' McMurtry, 2016) Other awards include: * "Orwell Prize" (Toby Harnden, 2012) * "Hugh Cudlipp Award" (2012; Stephen Wright/Richard Pendlebury, 2009; 2007) Notable stories Holes in the road On 17 January 1967, the Mail published a story, "The holes in our roads", about potholes, giving the examples of Blackburn where it said there were 4,000 holes. This detail was then immortalised by John Lennon in The Beatles song "A Day in the Life", along with an account of the death of 21-year-old socialite Tara Browne in a car crash on 18 December 1966, which also appeared in the same issue. Unification Church In 1981, the Daily Mail ran an investigation into the Unification Church, nicknamed the Moonies, accusing them of ending marriages and brainwashing converts. The Unification Church, which always denied these claims, sued for libel but lost heavily. A jury awarded the Mail a then record-breaking £750,000 libel payout. In 1983 the paper won a special British Press Award for a "relentless campaign against the malignant practices of the Unification Church."[https://news.google.com/newspapers?&dat=19810401&id=RbdAAAAAIBAJ&pg=2933,27383 "£750,000 in costs as Moonies lose marathon libel action", Glasgow Herald, 1 April 1981. p. 3] Gay gene controversy On 16 July 1993 the Mail ran the headline "Abortion hope after 'gay genes' finding". Of the tabloid headlines which commented on the Xq28 gene, the Mail's was criticised as "perhaps the most infamous and disturbing headline of all". Stephen Lawrence The Mail campaigned vigorously for justice over the murder of Stephen Lawrence in 1993. On 14 February 1997, the Mail front page pictured the five men accused of Lawrence's murder with the headline "MURDERERS", stating "if we are wrong, let them sue us".May, Margaret; Page, Robert M.; Brunsdon, Edward (2001). Understanding social problems: issues in social policy. Wiley-Blackwell. p. 272. This attracted praise from Paul Foot and Peter Preston. Some journalists contended the Mail had belatedly changed its stance on the Lawrence murder, with the newspaper's earlier focus being the alleged opportunistic behaviour of anti-racist groups ("How Race Militants Hijacked a Tragedy", 10 May 1993) and alleged insufficient coverage of the case (20 articles in three years). Jan Moir A 16 October 2009 Jan Moir article criticised aspects of the life and death of Stephen Gately. It was published six days after his death and before his funeral. The Press Complaints Commission received over 25,000 complaints, a record number, regarding the timing and content of the article. It was criticised as insensitive, inaccurate and homophobic. Major advertisers, such as Marks & Spencer, had their adverts removed from the Mail Online webpage containing Moir's article. Cannabis use On 13 June 2011, a study by Dr Matt Jones and Michal Kucewicz on the effects of cannabinoid receptor activation in the brain was published in The Journal of Neuroscience and the British medical journal The Lancet. The study was used in articles by CBS News,[http://www.cbsnews.com/8301-205_162-20125822/solved-why-pot-smoking-causes-memory-loss/ Solved: Why pot smoking causes memory loss] Wynne Parry 26 October 2011 and Le Figaro,Comment le cannabis perturbe l'activité cérébrale Aude Rambaud, 31 October 2011 Bild among others. In October 2011, the Daily Mail printed an article citing the research, titled "Just ONE cannabis joint can bring on schizophrenia as well as damaging memory." The group Cannabis Law Reform (CLEAR), which campaigns for ending drug prohibition, criticised the Daily Mail report. Dr Matt Jones, co-author of the study, said he was "disappointed but not surprised" by the article, and stated: "This study does NOT say that one spliff will bring on schizophrenia". Dorothy Bishop, professor of neuroscience at Oxford University, in her blog awarded the Daily Mail the "Orwellian Prize for Journalistic Misrepresentation", The Mail later changed the article's headline to: "Just ONE cannabis joint 'can cause psychiatric episodes similar to schizophrenia' as well as damaging memory." Ralph Miliband controversy In September 2013, the Mail was criticised for an article on Ralph Miliband (father of then Labour-leader Ed Miliband and prominent Marxist sociologist), titled "The Man Who Hated Britain". Ed Miliband said that the article was "ludicrously untrue", that he was "appalled" and "not willing to see my father's good name be undermined in this way". Ralph Miliband had arrived in the UK from Belgium as a Jewish refugee from the Holocaust. The Jewish Chronicle described the article as "a revival of the 'Jews can't be trusted because of their divided loyalties' genre of antisemitism." Conservative MP Zac Goldsmith linked the article to the Nazi sympathies of the 1st Viscount Rothermere, whose family remain the paper's owners. BBC News - Ed Miliband accuses Daily Mail over 'lie' about father The paper defended the article's general content in an editorial, but described its use of a picture of Ralph Miliband's grave as an "error of judgement". In the editorial, the paper further remarked that "We do not maintain, like the jealous God of Deuteronomy, that the iniquity of the fathers should be visited on the sons. But when a son with prime ministerial ambitions swallows his father's teachings, as the younger Miliband appears to have done, the case is different." A spokesman for the paper also described claims that the article continued its history of anti-Semitism as "absolutely spurious." However, the reference to "the jealous God of Deuteronomy" was criticised by Jonathan Freedland, who said that "In the context of a piece about a foreign-born Jew, remark felt like a subtle, if not subterranean hint to the reader, a reminder of the ineradicable alienness of this biblically vengeful people" and that "those ready to acquit the Mail because there was no bald, outright statement of antisemitism were probably using the wrong measure." Gawker Media lawsuit In March 2015, James King, a former contract worker at the Mail's New York office, wrote an article for Gawker titled 'My Year Ripping Off the Web With the Daily Mail Online . In the article, King alleged that the Mail s approach was to rewrite stories from other news outlets with minimal credit in order to gain advertising clicks, and that staffers had published material they knew to be false. He also suggested that the paper preferred to delete stories from its website rather than publish corrections or admit mistakes. In September 2015, the Mail's US company Mail Media filed a lawsuit against King and Gawker Media for libel. Eric Wemple at the Washington Post questioned the value of the lawsuit, noting that "Whatever the merits of King's story, it didn't exactly upend conventional wisdom" about the website's strategy. Anti-refugee cartoon s cartoon is precisely the sort of reckless xenophobia that fuels the self-same fear and hate loved by those responsible for atrocities in Paris, Beirut, Ankara and elsewhere. Now more than ever is the time to stand together in defiance of the perpetrators of violence with all of their victims and reject this disturbing lack of compassion. |author = Kate Allen, the director of Amnesty International UK |source = The Independent |width = 20% |align = right}} Following the November 2015 Paris attacks, a cartoon in the Daily Mail by Stanley McMurtry ("Mac") linked the European migrant crisis (with a focus on Syria in particular ) to the terrorist attacks, and criticised the European Union immigration laws for allowing Islamist radicals to gain easy access into the United Kingdom. Despite being compared to Nazi propaganda by The New York Times, and criticised as "reckless xenophobia," and racist, the cartoon received praise on the Mail Online website. A Daily Mail spokesperson told The Independent: "We are not going to dignify these absurd comments which wilfully misrepresent this cartoon apart from to say that we have not received a single complaint from any reader". Anthony Weiner scandal In September 2016, MailOnline published a lengthy interview and screenshots from a 15-year-old girl who claimed that the American politician Anthony Weiner had sent her sexually explicit images and messages. The revelation led to Weiner and his wife Huma Abedin—an aide of Hillary Clinton—separating. In late October, less than two weeks before the presidential election, FBI director James Comey stated that files found on Weiner's devices may be relevant to Clinton's email controversy. Libel lawsuits Successful lawsuits against the Mail * 2001, February: Businessman Alan Sugar was awarded £100,000 in damages following a story commenting on his stewardship of Tottenham Hotspur Football Club.Daniel Rogers Sugar wins libel battle , 16 February 2001, The Guardian * 2003, October: Actress Diana Rigg awarded £30,000 in damages over a story commenting on aspects of her personality.Ciar Byrne Rigg wins case against Associated , 20 October 2003, The Guardian * 2006, May: £100,000 damages for Elton John, following false accusations concerning his manners and behaviour.Jacqueline Maley, Elton John gets £100,000 for Daily Mail libel , 25 May 2006, The Guardian * 2009, January: £30,000 award to Dr Austen Ivereigh, who had worked for Cardinal Cormac Murphy-O'Connor, following false accusations made by the newspaper concerning abortion.Oliver Luft and agencies, Daily Mail pays out after alleging former Catholic PR man was hypocrite , 29 January 2009, The Guardian * 2010, July: £47,500 award to Parameswaran Subramanyam for falsely claiming that he secretly sustained himself with hamburgers during a 23-day hunger strike in Parliament Square to draw attention to the protests against the Sri Lankan Civil War in 2009.Daily Mail and Sun pay out to Tamil hunger striker , 29 July 2010, The Guardian * 2011, November: the former lifestyle adviser Carole Caplin received damages over claims in the Mail that she would reveal intimate details about former clients."Blair adviser Carole Caplin wins Daily Mail libel damages" , BBC News, 1 November 2011 * 2014, May: author J. K. Rowling received substantial damages and the Mail printed an apology. The newspaper had made a false claim about Rowling's story written for the website of Gingerbread, a single parents' charity. Unsuccessful lawsuits * 1981, April: The Daily Mail won £750,000 from the Unification Church, which had sued for libel due to articles about the Church's recruitment methods. Margaret Singer, professor of Psychiatry at the University of California, Berkeley, testified that the Mail s accounts of these methods were accurate. The case lasted over five months, one of Britain's longest civil lawsuits. * 2012, February: Nathaniel Philip Rothschild lost his libel case against the Daily Mail, after the High Court agreed that he was indeed the "Puppet Master" for Peter Mandelson, that his conduct had been "inappropriate in a number of respects" and that the words used by the Daily Mail were "substantially true". * 2012, May: Carina Trimingham, the partner of former Secretary of State for Energy and Climate Change Chris Huhne, was ordered to pay more than £400,000 after she lost her High Court claims for damages for alleged breach of privacy and harassment against the Daily Mail. Huhne, whilst married, had an affair with Trimingham - who herself was in a lesbian civil partnership - and then later left his wife Vicky Pryce for Trimingham. This and a series of other events involving Pryce and Huhne led to his resignation from the Cabinet, and to both of them being arrested for perverting the course of justice and the criminal prosecution R v Huhne and Pryce. Pending lawsuits * 2016, September: Melania Trump, wife of American presidential candidate Donald Trump, sued the Daily Mail for an article which discussed allegations that she had worked as an escort in the 1990s. The article included rebuttals and said that there was no evidence to support the allegations. The Mail regretted any misinterpretation that could have come from reading the article, and retracted it from its website. Melania Trump filed a lawsuit in Maryland, suing for $150 million. On 7 February 2017, the lawsuit was re-filed in the correct jurisdiction, New York, where the Daily Mail's parent has offices, seeking damages of at least $150 million, the suit is proceeding. Criticism Racism accusations There have been accusations of racism. In 2012, in an article for The New Yorker, former Mail reporter Brendan Montague criticised the Mail's content and culture, stating: "None of the front-line reporters I worked with were racist, but there's institutional racism [at Daily Mail]." Homophobia accusations After High Court judges ruled in 2016 that parliamentary approval must be sought for activation of Article 50, the leading headline on the Mail's front page read "Enemies of the people". The paper's front page and other coverage drew much criticism from the legal world, as well as from high-ranking politicians. On its website, the Mail described one of the judges as "openly gay." Critics accused the Mail of unnecessarily highlighting the judge's sexual orientation due to anti-gay motives. The Mail later removed the description. One law professor commented: "I have never seen this kind of invective against judges, either here or abroad, in the national media." Sexism accusations In 2014, after Emma Watson spoke at the launch of the United Nations HeForShe campaign, the Mail was criticised for focusing its coverage on Watson's dress and appearance, rather than the content of her speech, in which Watson complained how media had sexualised her in their coverage from when she was 14. The Mail was much criticised for running the front-page headline "Never mind Brexit, who won legs-it", accompanying a photograph of Theresa May meeting with Nicola Sturgeon in March 2017, running more than a page of coverage on the two leaders' appearance. Jeremy Corbyn, the Leader of the Labour Party, stated "It's 2017. This sexism must be consigned to history. Shame on the Daily Mail." The International Business Times quoted an unnamed Mail staff member describing the headline as "moronic", and out of touch with the Mail's largely female readership. Other criticisms The Mail s medical and science journalism has been criticised by some doctors and scientists, accusing it of using minor studies to generate scare stories. In 2015, freelance journalist Djaffer Ait Aoudia told The Guardian that he secretly filmed a Mail representative negotiating for a "hacker" to obtain a café's CCTV of the November 2015 Paris attacks. The café owner agreed to supply the footage for €50,000. The Daily Mail responded: "There is nothing controversial about the Mail's acquisition of this video, a copy of which the police already had in their possession." The Guardian also, briefly, embedded the footage on their own website before removing it. Other criticisms include the extent of coverage of celebrities, the children of celebrities. and property prices. The Mail has strongly denied any bias in its coverage of asylum seekers. . In February 2017, users of the English Wikipedia rejected the Daily Mail as being a reliable source for its articles, deeming its reporting to be "generally unreliable". Examples of articles where the subject indicated falsehoods in Daily Mail coverage include the articles about the Amanda Knox case, footballers Paul Pogba and Andrea Pirlo, and actor George Clooney and his wife. The newspaper was also accused of manipulating scientific data to undermine a scientist's position on global warming. A spokesman for Mail Newspapers replied that "only a tiny portion of the site’s millions of anonymous editors had been involved in the decision," adding "It is hard to know whether to laugh or cry at this move by Wikipedia. For the record the Daily Mail banned all its journalists from using Wikipedia as a sole source in 2014 because of its unreliability." Supplements and features Regular cartoon strips * Garfield * I Don't Believe It (discontinued) * Odd Streak * The Strip Show * Chloe and Co. (by Knight Features) * Up and Running (by Knight Features) * The Gambols (Sunday, in the Cartoons section) * Fred Basset * Peanuts (Sunday, in the Cartoons section) Up and Running is a strip distributed by Knight Features and Fred Basset has followed the life of the dog of the same name in a two-part strip in the Daily Mail since 8 July 1963. The Gambols are another feature in the Mail on Sunday. The long-running Teddy Tail cartoon strip, was first published on 5 April 1915 and was the first cartoon strip in a British newspaper.Rickards, Maurice; Twyman, Michael (2000). The encyclopaedia of ephemera: a guide to the fragmentary documents of everyday life for the collector, curator, and historian. Routledge. p. 103. It ran for over 40 years to 1960, spawning the Teddy Tail League Children's Club and many annuals from 1934 to 1942 and again from 1949 to 1962. Teddy Tail was a mouse, with friends Kitty Puss (a cat), Douglas Duck and Dr. Beetle. Teddy Tail is always shown with a knot in his tail. Year Book The Daily Mail Year Book first appeared in 1901, summarizing the news of the past year in one volume of 200 to 400 pages. Among its editors were Percy L. Parker (1901–1905), David Williamson (1914–1951), G. B. Newman (1955–1977), Mary Jenkins (1978–1986), P.J. Failes (1987), and Michael and Caroline Fluskey (1991). Online media The majority of content appearing in the Daily Mail and Mail on Sunday printed newspapers also forms part of that included in the MailOnline website. MailOnline is free to read and funded by advertising. In 2011 MailOnline was the second most visited English-language newspaper website worldwide. It has since then become the most visited newspaper website in the world, with over 189.5 million visitors per month, and 11.7 million visitors daily, as of January 2014.Newspaper ABCs: Digital statistics for January 2014 20 February 2014 Thailand's military junta blocked the MailOnline in May 2014 after the site revealed a video of Thailand's Crown Prince and his wife, Princess Srirasmi, partying. The video appears to show the allegedly topless princess, a former waitress, in a tiny G-string as she feeds her pet dog cake to celebrate its birthday. Contributors Notable regular contributors (present) Journalists Past writers * William Comyns Beaumont (left in 1903 to create The Bystander) * Anthony Cave Brown (worked from mid-1950s to mid-1960s, won "Reporter of the Year" award in 1958) * Vernon Bartlett MP * Jonathan Cainer, astrologer, 1992–2000, 2004–16 (died 2016) * Paul Callan * Nigel Dempster * Daniel Farson * Percy Izzard Gardening and country life correspondent for over 50 years. * Stephen Leather Author of Thriller Novels. * Lt Cdr Ralph Izzard (Writer for the Mail beginning in 1931 and continued contributing until his death in 1992, with the only interruption being his service in British Naval Intelligence during WWII.) * Paul Johnson (left the Mail in 2001) * Sir John Junor * Lynda Lee-Potter (wrote for the Mail from 1967 until her death in 2004) * William Le Queux * Michael Morris, 3rd Baron Killanin * Vincent Mulchrone * Allison Pearson * Melanie Phillips (left the Mail in September 2013, and now writes for The Times newspaper) * Keith Waterhouse * Valentine Williams (1883–1946) (General news correspondent and, during the First World War, chief of the Daily Mail war service. Later a popular mystery novelist.Source: Williams' memoir, The World of Action (London: Hamish Hamilton, 1938), which describes his career and journalistic adventures.) * Peter Wildeblood (the paper's former royal correspondent diplomatic editor, was prosecuted for homosexuality in a high-profile trial in the 1950s) * Herbert Wrigley Wilson * Ian Wooldridge * Evelyn Waugh * Michael Winner Editors *1896: S. J. Pryor *1899: Thomas Marlowe *1922: W. G. Fish *1930: Oscar Pulvermacher *1930: William McWhirter *1931: W. L. Warden *1935: Arthur Cranfield *1939: Bob Prew *1944: Sidney Horniblow *1947: Frank Owen *1950: Guy Schofield *1955: Arthur Wareham *1959: William Hardcastle *1963: Mike Randall *1966: Arthur Brittenden *1971: David English *1992: Paul Dacre Source:D. Butler and A. Sloman, British Political Facts, 1900–1975, p. 378. See also * 1910 London to Manchester air race * Daily Chronicle, a newspaper which merged with the Daily News to become the News Chronicle and was finally absorbed by the Daily Mail * For the Wikipedia policy on citing the Daily Mail in articles, see Wikipedia:Potentially unreliable sources#News media. References External links * Category:Daily Mail Category:Daily Mail and General Trust Category:National newspapers published in the United Kingdom Category:Publications established in 1896 Category:1896 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Daily newspapers published in the United Kingdom Category:Newspapers published in London